Green Stripes
Green Stripes (☀緑のストライプ, Midori no sutoraipu) is a Indoraptor that was raised on Isla Nublar by a human male named James Ives that he sees as his adopted mother. Green Stripes fell in a portal and became trap in a thing called Dimensional Traveling where he has been traveling to every dimension there is ever known to man and woman kind. Green Stripes return to fight his nemesis, Chimaura, who escape his ice prison in the ImBigged Dimension with the help of Beastthra and Hellen. Name Green Stripes name come from his green stripe on the side of him that runs from the head to the tail on both sides. James call him that when he was little and just a baby. Design Appearance Green Stripes bears a striking similar appearance of the Indominus rex, but his body length is about half of that of its predecessor. He sports toe claws that are similar to those of a Velociraptor, and his color is primarily black with a green streak running from the base of the neck to his tail, which bears strong resemblance to Blue's metallic blue streak. Green Stripes also possesses hands with four fingers; an opposable thumb and three main digits. The shape of his head bears a resemblance to that of a Tyrannosaurus rex, and he has a sprinkled red mark around the eye orbit. The skin around the Green Stripes's'' mouth is flaky and peeling away in some areas. His mouth is also sickly-looking, with ragged teeth similar to those of the ''Indominus rex. He sometimes prefers a quadrupedal stance, though he can stand, walk, and run bipedally on occasion. Green Stripes also exhibits night vision, allowing him to perform well regardless of the time of day, or lighting condition it's pushed into. Green Stripes also has echolocation to track its prey in the dead of night. The individual seen in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom was a male. Portrayal Green Stripes is portrayed by CGI. Roar Green Stripes sounds like the one seen in Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom. Origins Green Stripes fell in a portal when it was a egg and that's when little James lost his mother in a portal that took her. After 3 years on the island, Green Stripes grew into adult hood and live where the Dilophosaurus were living. Then Green Stripes fell in a portal and started his Dimensional Traveling during the final battle. Green Stripes is also not a prototype, He's the real deal. Green Stripes been traveling to Dimensions to Dimensions to survive and trying to find his way back home. He's been to every Dimension that you can think of. History Dimensional Rift Green Stripes was first seen in his egg when young James picked him and the egg crack and he came out as a baby. 3 years later, James put Green Stripes to live where the Dilophosaurus has been living. Sadly, Spitter is the last one of her kind. Then Green Stripes reveal himself to Kyana Reeves in order to see that Killer Red isn't the only one and Green Stripes is not much as a killer. Then during the final battle, Green Stripes killed Killer Red and Spike threw him into a portal where James yelled no and Green Stripes fell in, reaching for him. Green Stripes: King of the Dimensions Green Stripes return and fell in a dimension called ImBigged Dimension where his nemesis, Chimaura escape and they battle it out until Chimaura flew away. Then Green Stripes is seen again where he jump, grab Chimaura in mid air, and they both fell in the water where the Oxygen Destroyer came out of a portal and weaken Green Stripes, making him lose his title of the king. Then As Joe was about to die, thanks to the nuke, he grab Joe and protect him from the nuke that give him Godzilla's powers. After leasing Joe back to his lover, Sarah, he swims towards Boston and begin to battle Chimaura for the title again. Then Beastthra came and help Green Stripes for a bit until Hellen came and distracted Beastthra for the entire time. Green Stripes was forced to back up as Chimaura's wings grew bright and was blinding everyone near him. Chimaura then picked up Green Stripes and flew high in the air. Chimaura drop Green Stripes onto a building and weaken him mostly. Then Beastthra climb on Green Stripes and roared at Chimaura and flew high in the air where Chimaura killed him. After Chimaura was distracted by Dr. Amber Tomkins, Green Stripes got a new form where it was called Burning Green Stripes! After Burning Green Stripes got Chimaura's attention, Burning Green Stripes killed him and he was back to normal. Then the Spider Monster, Cthulhu, Hydra, Solem, and Hellen surrounded him and bow to the new king of the dimensions. Abilities Camouflage Green Stripes is able to camouflage during the day and night. Night Vision Green Stripes can see in the night very well due to his night vision. Senses Green Stripes has great sense of smell and tracking abilities due to his senses. He can also senses things from afar if they're heading towards him. Intelligence Green Stripes is the smartest Indoraptor there is. He can overpower his enemies with the area around him and using his abilities. Durability Green Stripes can take bullets due to his bulletproof armor. Speed and Agility Green Stripes is the fastest thing there is due his Raptor DNA inside him. Stamina Green Stripes doesn't lose stamina very easy and show that he can keep going for days. Strength and Combat Green Stripes can fight his enemies for days, maybe weeks because he has deadly claws on his hands and feet that he can attack with. Weaknesses Even tho Green Stripes may seen powerful, he does have some weaknesses. Oxygen Destroyer When the Oxygen Destroyer hit Green Stripes, he lost a lot of stamina and was almost killed from it. Category:Creatures/Monsters/Titans